The Most Unbearable Mission Yet
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Numbuh 86 gets stuck on a mission to save the Kids Next Door with the operative she hates the most...Numbuh 60. Packed with adventure, humor, romance, and more! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KND!**

**Author's Note**_**: SuperNinjaLeprechaun**_** requested a 60/86 story and I ALWAYS want to make my fans happy! So here it is! I hope you guys like it! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Prologue

It was extremely cold. It was so cold I could actually see my breath. As I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep myself warm, I kept thinking of the events that took place just today. My red, waved hair moved as the wind came in through the metal bars of the cell. Yes. I was trapped, no where to run...or hide. I let out a few breaths and began to cry. Many tears dripped down my rosy cheeks.

_Why would I, Numbuh 86-the toughest girl in the Kids Next Door- be crying? I was stronger than that, but not today. For my heart was broken._

I carefully placed my hand around the bars of the jail, I was weak and defenseless. I could barely move.

I cried even more, "Let me out!"

But no one could hear my cries. I fell backward on the ground as the thunder roared, the winds howled, and the rain poured, I heard foot steps come near me.

"What did you do with him? !" I screamed, with my eyes all red and puffed.

The shadow didn't answer. I began to lift myself up slowly.

"**What did you do with him? !**" I shouted harder.

No answer. Eventually, the shadow disappeared from my sight. I cried even harder and cradled myself. I was alone.

_To think this all started, the adventure and it all, around a few days ago . . . _

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT IS MY FIRST 60/86 STORY!**


	2. Fanny's Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't, nor will I ever, own KND, but I TOTALLY wish I did!**

**Author's Note: THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! I really appreciated all the sweet reviews, and alerts! Thanks again! By the way, this story won't be in Fanny's POV the entire time, and when it is, it is in present, so, her thoughts are of what is going on at the time. Also, Operation INTERVIEWS never happened so, Sector V is still sector V and Numbuh 362 is still Supreme Leader. If you are confused just tell me! Now here's chapter 1! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fanny's Life

**Fanny's POV**

_It was a beautiful day outside I was lying on top of a hill that was covered in the greenest grass you have EVER seen. Many flowers were blooming, and it was the middle of spring. As I closed my eyes ever so gently in a daze, I could hear birds chirping and the light wind whistling threw the trees and threw my hair. I kept thinking how perfect it felt. There was no worries, no cares, no one to bug me, but just . . . me. I loved it! I felt this small moment of peace. Then a shadow over came me. I opened my eyes slowly to see a young boy looking down at me._

"_Hey there," he said with a grin._

"_Hey," I replied with a slight smile._

_He got down beside me and lied there, with his arms behind his neck._

"_How are you?" he asked._

"_Fine," I answered, with me turned on my side to face him._

"_Just fine?" He cocked an eyebrow playfully._

"_Yup, what about you?" I wondered._

"_Same."_

_A butterfly flew right in front of us and landed on my hip. _**(Remember she was on her side)**

_The boy placed his finger right by it and it crawled onto his fingertip. I giggled._

"_It's beautiful," I told him._

"_Yes, it is," I noticed he was staring at me and I blushed._

_I stood to my feet._

"_Where are YOU going?" he asked._

"_I'm going to take a walk."_

"_Can I join you?"_

"_Umm . . . nope, you had better stay and guard your new friend," I pointed to the butterfly._

_He chuckled and released it. It flew right into the sun's rays._

_The boy turned to look at me, but I was already walking away._

"_YOU COME BACK HERE!" he called._

_I just started running faster as he chased me._

"_IF YOU WANT ME, YOU HAVE TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT!" I yelled, running backward._

"_TRUST ME, I AM RUNNING!"_

_All of a sudden, I tripped over a log and fell._

"_FANNY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

* * *

_That's when I awoke from one of the craziest dreams EVER. _

I propped myself up and groaned.

"CRUDDY DREAMS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Yup, that wasn't the first time I had those strange and disturbing dreams. I loathed them, but at the same time kind of liked them? I would have liked them even more if it wasn't for that STUPID BOY I KEPT SEEING! _

_WHO WAS HE ANYWAY? OFCOARSE, HE MAY OF SOUNDED PERFECT, BUT TRUST ME . . . HE WASN'T! I MEAN, HE WAS A BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _

I rubbed my eyes to get my eyesight strait, and when I did; I lifted myself out of my bed and moved towards my Rainbow Monkey dresser. I pulled out my standard green shirt and orange skirt. Nothing to fancy, I mean, it's not like I was trying to impress anyone.

I quickly changed out of my Rainbow Monkey PJs and ran downstairs to the Kitchen.

_I_ _DID'NT want to be late to the moon base just incase Numbuh 362 needed me._ _My whole ENTIRE kid life has been the Kids Next Door. I didn't have any friends, except maybe that Numbuh 3, but I denied her offering. I knew she only felt sorry for me, and her cheeriness got REALLY annoying SUPER fast. I mean, the only thing we really had in common is Rainbow Monkey, so, whenever there's a Rainbow Monkey movie coming out or something, that's when we really talk and be friends. _

_Other than that, people don't seem to like to hang out with me. They claim I'm MEAN! _

_At times, I would be up at the moon base and I would hear many kids gossip behind my back, saying stuff about me. It really doesn't hurt my feelings that much, I just start screaming at them and they back off. Atleast they could be considerate and whisper when I'm not in the ROOM! STUPID BOYS!_

* * *

I came down the steps of our staircase to see a post it on the fridge.

It said, _"Dear my Little Fanny Pants,"- _DON'T ASK!

As I was saying, _"I went to work early so I would have time to drop off Patty and Shawnee at their summer camp. I'll see you tonight around five O'clock! _

_P.S. Your Father is working late tonight on some big work thing I didn't pay any attention to._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_GREAT! Atleast I still have the Kids Next Door or I would be bored out of my Cruddy mind! _

I opened the fridge and pulled out some milk for some Rainbow Monkey cereal. Then I grabbed the box, but IT WAS EMPTY!

_STUPID BROTHERS OF MINE, TAKING ALL MY CEREAL! I am so mad I could just- OH CRUD! I needed to be up on the moon base like Eleventy Buhmillion minutes ago! What if someone needs to be decommissioned or something? I have to get up on the moon base!_

* * *

I leaped into my big, yellow ship and flew right up, strait to the moon. More people would be fascinated to see that cruddy moon, but I've seen it a million times already and it isn't that special. As I blasted into space, I saw many stars and even passed the sun, but I wasn't THAT close, it was just really big, so you couldn't miss it. I finally landed next to many other ships and I ran strait to my office.

As I ran, I passed Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 362 sir," I saluted.

"At ease," she told me.

I let my hand fall and I looked up at her.

"Anything you need me to do?"

She thought for a second.

"Not that I can think of," she answered.

"Nothing?" I was disappointed.

_I haven't done anything big in over a week and I hate it, especially since I'm already twelve and in three months I'm officially a teenager. TEENAGERS AND BOYS! TEENAGE BOYS! Ugh, I hated it all! I worked to hard just to be decommissioned, but those were the rules and I HAD to follow them. All those years, decommissioning family, leaders, and people I actually liked. I eventually decommissioned one of my closes friends Numbuh 12, it was hard and tough, but that's why I had that job, right? I was hard and I was tough, man, I was the toughest girl in the Kids Next Door!_

_Wait, did I just say WAS! I STILL AM! No Stupid or cruddy (or usually both) boy would ever compare to me! I was practically the toughest of them all! There was not ONE person who was tougher. _

"Numbuh 86, will you meet me in my office in about ten minutes?"

"Sure, sir," I replied.

"Okay then."

She went strait to her office and slammed the door behind her.

_You know, there was a time where I was offered Global Tactical Officer, but it didn't last to long. I liked it okay, but it was nothing like my old job. Plus, as they tried to find a replacement I couldn't do it. No one was right for the job like me, so I decided what was best was keeping my old job, so, I did._

_The biggest question though, is what did Numbuh 362 want to talk to ME about?_

* * *

**I hope that gives you guys some info as to how her life is! Also, I hope you enjoyed it! Now please . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me what you think! Just click that button down there and anonymous reviews are accepted! **


	3. Numbuh 362's Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND! ) :**

**Author's Note: HELLO WORLD! Or parts of it. Or maybe just FANFICTION WORLD, THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER! Yeah, that's right. If you've never heard of fan fiction then . . . How are you reading this? Weird. Anyways, the adventure and the other stuff will follow soon! THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! So I thought I might as well reply to ALL the reviews and even the people who reviewed chap. 1! HERE WE GO! PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! THANKS! **

**SuperNinjaLeperchaun: I'm glad you love it so far! It didn't take me that long to think it up, because I'm THE BEST at coming up with stuff! Thanks, I was wondering how I did her and YAY I'm glad I did her right! Hope to see a review from you faniend! **

**Mercy4.8: You'll see and THANKS for the reviews and compliments!**

**Moonstar 11: Thank you! Eventually you will find out but until then . . . read! **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Aww thanks! I'm super happy you're enjoying it! :) ****YAY SMILEYS! :) :) :(****-What happened? :) ****YAY AGAIN! **

**01WolfxxMistress10: THANKS, that means a lot! Here's another chapter! **

**fictionlover94: Thank you so much! You will DEFINETLY find out later on.**

**PureWolfWarrior: Here you go and THANKS!**

**CookyyMonsterr: Aww thanks! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Savannahknd: You should find out in this chapter! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Don't worry, the 60/86 stuff will happen soon!**

**LeeLee-KND: Yeah, they are pretty awesome! Thank you for the sweet compliments! **

**Anonymouslyawesome … :D- Thanks, it does take alittle time to get them into their RIGHT character, but I'm just glad you think that! Sometimes I'm not always so sure, but it makes me feel good to know that atleast some people think so. I listened to the song and it does sound similar . . . cool and weird. Thank you so much! Also, thanks for the tip! ****You really are anonymously AWESOME! **

**KNDnumbuh007: Neither am I, but fanfiction dragged me into it. Who started 60/86 anyways? Now I do like them, my main favorite couples are 3/4(duh), 2/5 (yup), 1/362 (I think they're cute), and 60/86 (they do both yell). I just like keeping to the facts! Anyways, thank you!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Numbuh 362's Talk 

**Still Fanny's POV**

_What could Numbuh 362 want? I didn't do anything wrong. I did what I always did and followed orders, and never questioned them. So why did she want to speak to me? It must be very important, because if it was, something stupid like calling up Sector V for a debriefing or something I would know . . . this was serious. I could tell._

After waiting awhile, I went ahead and knocked on Numbuh 362's office door. There was no answer. I did it again and this time she opened it, looked around for the coast to be clear, and let me in. I was puzzled.

I could tell something was wrong because she began to pace back and forth thinking up who knows what in her head. She turned her head towards me a few times, but then sighed and went back to pacing. She looked as if she was sweating and she looked tense.

_What was wrong with our fearless supreme leader?_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_What is wrong with me? Just spit it out! Oh no, I think I'm starting to actually sweat! Maybe she doesn't notice._

I looked up at her and she remained still and quiet. She could tell something was bothering me.

_This was big, REALLY BIG! But how could I tell her in the right way? I have to stop pacing or I'll make a hole threw the moon base floor._

I stopped and set my gaze upon Fanny. She began to look as nervous as I was. I breathed in some oxygen and let it out slowly. I took my position at my desk, Fanny followed and sat at the chair nearby.

"Fanny," I began.

_Not a bad start, this may be easier than I thought._

"Yes sir?"

_I'm done for._

"I-I w-wanted to t-talk to you a-about s-s-something," I straitened myself.

_I had to look unafraid, but it was hard considering I was stuttering so much. _

"What is it?" she wondered, putting her full attention onto me.

I gulped.

_There was two important things I needed to tell her about but I had to keep my cool. I mean, I don't like to see her mad, but that was the least of our problems. I wasn't EXACTLY afraid of HER, but someone even more evil. _

"I-I w-wanted to say that . . ."

Fanny was anticipating my every word.

_Here we go._

"I need to be able to trust you," I began to feel more confident.

I sucked all the pride in and let all the fear out.

"You can trust me sir," nervousness stuck to her face, yet she still managed to look cool, calm, collected, and strong.

"I wanted to talk to you about . . . three months from now."

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

_Here we go. She wanted to talk to me about my birthday. But why would she be nervous about that? Did she not want to loose me or something? _

"You mean my birthday sir?" I wondered.

She nodded, "Look, I know this must be hard for you but . . ." she trailed.

_It was, but it wasn't like I was EVER going to admit that. I'm to tough for that._

"But what?"

"I need to know where your loyalties lie?"

"With the Kids Next Door," I answered rather quickly.

_Did she trust me enough to buy that? I mean, I was telling the truth, but teenagers lie all the time. _**(Don't even try to deny it! I know where you live! JK.)**

"Are you telling the truth?" she eyed me.

"Yeah."

_Oh no, that doesn't sound that convincing._

"I mean, yes sir."

She pondered for a second.

"Look," her voice became caring, not like the serious voice we were all used to, "I know it must be hard for you, after all, I am turning thirteen myself in about five months. I can't say I know what EXACTLY you are going threw or what is in your mind right now, but just remember…"

My eyes widened and she got my full attention.

"Remember what sir?"

"That we are Kids Next Door, and no matter what happens we will always have it inside us . . . just as long as we don't turn against it."

Rachel-I mean, Numbuh 362 picked up an old picture of our old leader . . . Numbuh 274-I mean . . . Chad.

Rachel was close to him, not like the 'I'm in love' kind of close, but the kind of 'friend' close. Back before she was leader SHE was Global Tactical Officer, and sometimes she would, also, go on some missions when it was really important.

I looked at her and she gave an upsetting face.

_Wow. I'm not the 'trying to make people feel better' kind of person, but I wanted to assure her I meant the truth._

I came closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"We all miss him, but he made mistakes. Many mistakes that you would never do, I mean, after all he is a CRUDDY BOY! But we still all miss him, and I wouldn't run out like he did."

She turned her head to me and gave a blank stare.

"…And neither will you," I finished.

She started to have a slight smile until…

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes," she asked, placing the picture back on its shelf.

"He's here," said Numbuh 35.

Numbuh 362 glanced at the clock, "Already!" she panicked.

_Who was she talking about? Who was HIM? Why was she panicking?_

"Can you tell him give me a minute?"

"Yes sir Numbuh 362 sir."

Numbuh 35 left and I cocked an eyebrow at our 'fearless' supreme leader.

"I-I … There is a problem."

"What problem sir?"

"What else but adults?"

"Well… What did Numbuh 35 mean by, 'HIM is here'?"

"W-well you see…"

"It is Numbuh 1, isn't it?" I burst into rage.

"What?"

"Why do you ALWAYS pick him for these cruddy missions, huh? He's not so brave!"

"I-"

"He never follows orders; he's a reckless, STUPID, and not to mention I hear he wears rainbow monkey underwear! Why of all people him, huh? Why!"

She gave me a stern look and I glared.

_Normally I wouldn't yell or even glare at our supreme leader, but have you forgotten I never had breakfast? I am starving! Why of all the operatives him?_

"Fanny, it isn't him, and rainbow monkey underwear?"

"…And further more-huh?"

"I said it isn't him Numbuh 86."

_I guess she didn't want to repeat the other part._

"Then who the cruddy boy is it?"

The door flew open to reveal a average height boy, with black hair, wearing a arctic suit.

Our heads shot back and I . . .Was in rage!

"What is HE doing here?"

"What is SHE doing here?" he spat back.

"I work up here you STUPID BOY!"

"I know THAT but why are you in HERE?"

"I invited her," Numbuh 362 jumped in.

"Numbuh 362 sir!" he saluted.

"Give me a break!" I yelled.

He glared.

_Out of ALL the operatives of the world, HE just had to be the worst. I loathed him. He was the most annoying, stupid, cruddy, good for nothing boy in the world! Why on earth would Numbuh 362 invite him?_

"Would you two just sit down!" Numbuh 362 demanded loudly.

We quieted and sat down beside each other still sharing evil looks. I stuck out my tongue, and he stuck his out. I blew a raspberry, and he blew an even bigger one. I placed my thumb on my nose and went "Neh." Wiggling my fingers, and he did the same.

_HE IS SUCH A COPY CAT!_

"Stop it you guys!" Numbuh 362's rang threw the whole office.

We went silent, but still glaring at one another. Numbuh 362 slapped her palm over her face.

"Why are we here?" Numbuh 60 asked boldly.

_WHICH I WASN'T IMPRESSED OVER!_

"Well…I just had to talk to Numbuh 86 about something private and then I was going to tell her what has been happening and keep her in the circle!" She glared at me.

I bowed my head, "Sorry Numbuh 362 sir."

Numbuh 60 chuckled and I just growled.

"Enough! Now I called Numbuh 60 here because you are the best qualified."

"Qualified for what sir?"

"For a humongous mission."

Numbuh 60 gulped then gave me a toothy grin. I snarled.

_Stupid boy. You see why I hate him?_

"Ugh, it is like being in charge of two year olds."

I stopped my snarling and tried to look professional for our leader. As soon as I stopped, Numbuh 60 followed.

"Are you in?"

"I'll do anything," Numbuh 60 answered our leader.

_Kiss up and stupid…He is on a roll._

"Great!"

"Hold it!" I screamed.

_I couldn't let that DUMMY do a mission by himself, he would mess everything up. I just need to change her mind…_

"Why are you letting this STUPID BOY do this?"

"Because I believe he is the best choice."

Numbuh 60 smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, your making a BIG mistake!"

"How so?" she raised a brow.

"He knows NOTHING to do!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not the Arctic Training base Drill Sargeant for nothing!" he protested.

"Really? I thought that was the reason."

"Why I-if you weren't a girl…"

My eyes widened.

_What was he thinking? If I was a boy I would jump off a cliff! _

Numbuh 362 ignored our behavior, "…And you do?" she questioned me.

"Who me? Of coarse! I know everything and more on what and what not to do! Only idiots would try and fight me!" I boasted about myself.

Numbuh 60 rolled her eyes, while Numbuh 362 was contemplating.

"You're not actually serious?" Numbuh 60 was shocked.

_Ha! STUPID BOY!_

"I made my decision," she began, "I have decided…You should go Numbuh 86."

"Yes!" I cried, "TAKE THAT STUPID BOY!" I blew another rasberry in his face.

"What about me?" Numbuh 60 wondered, glaring at me .

"Oh, you'll go too."

I stopped my cheering, and Numbuh 60 and I exchanged looks of disgust.

"US? NO WAY!" we yelled in unison.

"I think it would be good, having acouple of the best operatives on the same team."

We both spat.

"Forget working with him!" I screamed, pointing to the black headed boy.

"Fine, I could always just call up Sector V to do it."

"NO!" we both shouted.

"Then what?" the leader questioned us.

"NOWAY AM I-"

"Okay."

I shot my head back in surprise to see Numbuh 60 agree.

_It was one thing for someone to agree, for no one has ever wanted to go on a mission with me alone, but an enemy?_

Numbuh 362 looked taken aback she was just as surprised as I was. She shook it off.

"What about you?" she raised an eyebrow at me once more today.

"NOWAY!" I screeched.

"Fine, I'll just let Numbuh 60 go by himself…"

"NO!"

"Look Numbuh 86, think of this as redemption before you get decommissioned. You will probably NEVER have a big enough mission again. Go prove yourself!"

_She made total sense. I didn't like it, but I knew what was right…_

"Fine!" I snarled.

"Excellent! You guys will leave first thing tomorrow!"

"But Numbuh 362 sir," Numbuh 60 spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What is the mission?"

* * *

**I know! Another cliffhanger, I am so bad! But I hope you guys liked this chapter! 60/86ness! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more so… REVIEW! AND CLICK IT, BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT GETS HAPPY!**


	4. The File

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own Update day! GO UPDATE DAY!

**A/N: Happy Update day! Spread the love with an update! Yup, most likely you guys are confused. I have been bored lately so I decided to create a holiday! This week is called RANDOMNESS WEEK! Each day is a special day, I know, kind of dumb, but I don't care! I always do pretty crazy stuff like this so...Enjoy update day!**

**ami38: I love the 60/86ness myself! Thanks for the review!**

**Cookyy Monsterr: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yup, no matter how hard I try I can't resist the funny stuff! Thanks!**

**SuperNinjaLeperchaun: Let's do it! I'll bring the popcorn and soda! LOL JK. It could be like (fan+eend or maybe fan+end? not sure.) Thanks, I'm happy that you are liking it!**

**A person who lives in house: Yeah, I do spell check on Word, but sometimes it doesn't get everything, but thanks for the tip! Fantabulous? I like that!**

**PureWolfWarrior: I had the most fun writing that part! Thank you!**

**KNDnumbuh007: I wanted to! They were really awesome stories! I have been alittle busy lately so I haven't gotten to review alot of stories, but I will this week! I NEVER thought of the 86/60 pairing until fanfic, but I guess they make some sense! Everyone deserves someone in the world!**

**Mercy4.8: Well here is chapter 3! Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you like my story!**

**LeeLee-KND: Thank you! LOL gotta love fanny pants and pat daddy! Power and a rock? Lucky. I only get the power!**

**numbuh310alltheway: Yes, I really do. JK! Aww thanks for such kind words! YAY your liking it! I decided to do update day today because I was with Jordan all day yesterday so...HAPPY UPDATE DAY! Talk to yah later my friend!**

**CartoonLover999: I know, why is that? Thank you for the review and the sweet compliments!**

**skyhigh imageinantioun: Aww thanks, I was aiming for that!**

**Invince01: Hmmmm...Nope! Can't quite place it! Thank you for the review!**

**To everyone: Thank you for all the reviews and...HAPPY UPDATE DAY! I will be trying to update some other stories later tonight!**

Chapter 3: The File 

Numbuh 60 marched out of Numbuh 362's office determined and equipped, holding onto the precious file that told us our mission. It wasn't opened yet, and he was gripping it tightly with his fingertips. I stormed out as fast as I could toward him.

"Hey!" I called after him.

He made no answer and kept walking.

_Stupid boy!_

"HEY STOP, YOU CRUDDY BOY!" shouting as hard as I could.

He came to a complete halt, and swished his body towards my direction, a professional stare upon Numbuh 60's face as he waited patiently for me to speak.

I glared, and extended my hand in front of his face. He scanned it and looked back up at me in confusion.

"You want a handshake?"

"NO you stupid boy, give me the file!"

He glared back up at me.

"No!"

My eyes widened.

_Did HE just say no to me? He is dead!_

"What do you mean NO?"

He didn't answer, but just stayed firm.

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME, YOU STUPID BOY!"

"Why?"

"…BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO KEEP TRACK OF THAT!"

"Numbuh 362 sent _me_ on this mission first, she gave _me _the file, and she said that _I_ was best qualified, not _you_! So, _I_ hold onto it!"

"NO, NUMBUH 362 DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS TALKING ABOUT! SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW INCOMPETENT YOU BOYS CAN BE SO . . . GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed with rage, fire burning in my eyes.

Numbuh 60 didn't care, he just walked away clutching the file in his arms. He WASN'T willing to part with it.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly, throwing my helmet onto the floor

I didn't care who heard, I was just ticked.

_No one says no to Numbuh 86, no one, especially THAT boy! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! Ugh, how will I be able to stand being on a mission with him for who knows how long? I am going to crack I am going to literally die! _

The fact was, whether I liked it or not, that I was going on a mission with that cruddy, jerk. My misery, my heartache, my madness will start …Tomorrow.

* * *

_My feet hovered inches above the ground, swaying slowly back and forth. The waviness of my red hair moved violently threw the breeze. I shut my eyes, so I could contemplate on all my thoughts that were swarming around my in-genius brain. _

_Silence…is all I heard, as the seat from underneath me began to shift with the wind. I gripped the rope that was attached to the seat and I noticed a shadow over take me. _

_I planted my feet hard into the ground as the swing made a complete stop. I raised my head up to see a boy looking down at me. I grinned sheepishly and once he saw, my smile turned blank. _

"_What's up?" he asked me._

"_Not much, why?"_

"_No reason, you just look a bit…" he trailed._

"_A bit what?" I frowned._

"_Unhappy," he finished._

_I gave him a quizzical look._

"_Why would I BE happy?" _

"_I'm sorry," he responded, sadly._

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_I'm sorry this has to happen."_

"_It has to happen sometime, those are the rules."_

"_Well…the rules are crud!"_

"_Why don't you go tell them that?" I glared._

"_Y-you know if it were up to me, it wouldn't be this way."_

"_But IT IS happening and there's nothing we can do about it, but just…wait."_

"_Waiting isn't my style."_

"_Well…will it still be your style two months from now?"_

"_I hope so…"_

"_Well," I said, leaping off my swing, "I'll see ya tomorrow."_

"_No."_

_I shot my head back at him, "Huh?"_

"_Me, you, tonight, our place…don't be late."_

_I smirked, and made no sudden move. I raised a brow and walked off leaving him to follow me with his eyes._

* * *

"FANNY!"

My body whipped up at the yell. As my eyes shot open, my mom barged in.

"What are ya still doing asleep? Get up my little Fanny pants, there's a visitor downstairs," my mom said in her thick Irish accent.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Who?"

But my mom was already half way downstairs.

_Who could be at MY house at 7 O'clock in the morning…ON A STINKEN SUMMER DAY?_

I hastily got dressed in the usual and ran down the steps to see who it was. I gazed around the living room and saw no one.

_What the crud was my mom talking about? Was I dreaming again? _

All of a sudden, I heard some commotion coming from the kitchen.

_Usually I am used to commotion in the kitchen, but my stupid brothers weren't even here!_

I stepped into the kitchen and started to get furious. There, sitting at our table eating MY cereal was none other than…Numbuh 60!

* * *

**I have a strong feeling that you guys are getting annoyed with me...Oh well! I will update as soon as I can! Just remember to...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! When you review it makes me happy and the button have a party! Adios peeps!**

**Fanny: WHAT? HOW CAN YOU JUST END IT LIKE THAT!**

**Me: I just can.**

**Fanny: Why is he in my house?**

**Hoagie: Maybe he was hungry.**

**Fanny: Hoagie? GO AWAY YOU STUPID BOY! NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Hoagie: you did.**

**Fanny: No I didnt.**

**Hoagie: Yes, you did.**

**Fanny: Ugh...the only thing that could make this worse is...**

**Patton: Hey guys! What did I...miss?**

***Fanny takes Hoagie and jumps off a bridge***

**Patton: O...K. I'm going to go finish her cereal!**

**KNFANGIRL over and out! **


	5. Here We Go

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I own! NO, NOT REALLY, I own nothing. I wish I did though.**

**A/N: Hello people! Here is another chapter to enjoy! I am kind of too busy at the moment to reply to reviews this chapter but still here is a message to all!**

**To EVERYONE: THANK YOU guys so much for reviewing! Your reviews totally make my day! Some were funny, others were sweet, and others who didn't review...THANKS FOR EVEN TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! JUST REMEMBER THAT ANYONE CAN REVIEW! Special thanks to _Mercy 4.8, numbuh310alltheway, elly755, Cartoon Lover999, PureWolfWarrior, LeeLee-KND, KNDnumbuh007, and PointfulPurple_! LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!****

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Here We Go

_I decided to take this in a calm, orderly manner._

"WHAT THE CRUD ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID BOY?"

The Jerk jumped in mid air by my yell, and flipped his head toward me.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 86," he gave an, un-like him, smile and waved his hand at me.

_Weirdo._

"Don't 'hey Numbuh 86' me! What are ya doing here?"

"You remember."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"The mission," he whispered, so my mum wouldn't here.

"So our mission is for you to sneak into my house, wake me up early, and EAT MY CEREAL?"

"Yes," he smirked, "But I didn't have to sneak in, your mom let me in."

"My mum!" I screamed in shock.

My mum stepped back into the kitchen humming and smiling.

_She's always likes that. That's where Shawnee gets it alright._

"No yelling around guests my little Fanny pants, remember what I taught ya."

"Yes mum," I bowed my head and glared.

"I must say, your friend is the sweetest thing."

My mouth dropped all the way to the floor.

_Numbuh 60? Nice? My mum must be on meds or something, or she hasn't taken hers yet._

My mum placed her soft, delicate hand on my chin and raised my mouth.

"You'll catch flies," she smiled, sitting at the table next to my enemy.

I growled.

_If only she knew how evil he really was!_

"So what is your name?" she questioned him sweetly.

_I think I may barf._

"Patton. Patton Drilovsky," he smirked at me.

I blew a raspberry at him.

My mum shot her head back at me with a glare.

"Fanny, be nice!" she demanded.

Patton stuck his tongue out at me, while my mum was giving me her dreaded death glare.

"But he's-"I pointed to Patton, who conveniently stuffed his tongue back in his mouth as my mum turned to him.

"…Being a good boy."

"Why thanks Mrs. Fulbright, and may I add that you look as lovely as a rose that I wish I had for you."

"Well…Aren't ya sweet."

I kept pointing my finger in the direction of my mouth, meaning I was ready to gag.

_My mum does realize roses have thorns, right? That wasn't a compliment, it was an insult! Oh, he is good! He is still stupid, but good._

"Well…I have to get to work, nice meeting ya."

"You too," he replied, making himself look like he was the most perfect little Angel.

_More like, most Evil little Devil._

I grabbed hold of my glass of milk and began to chug it down.

My mum came up close to my ear, "Ya better not lose this one, he's cute."

Immediately, I did a spit take and it all sprayed in Numbuh 60's face.

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Good bye, kids!" My mum waved and fled out the front door.

I wiped the milk off my face with my sleeve. He snatched some paper tals and scrubbed off all of the milk I got on him.

_YES!_

He smirked and I gave a puzzled look.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What is that look for you stupid boy!"

"Oh nothing…Fanny pants," he burst out into fits of laughter and I became steaming mad.

_HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT! HE IS SO DEAD NOW!_

I grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt.

"SHUT UP YOU CRUDDY BOY!"

I pushed him down into the floor, which made a loud banging sound.

"Ha…umm, you ready?" he questioned me.

"Yes, let's just go."

"Okay, but first I have to stop at the arctic base."

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"For weapons and some personal stuff, I suggest you get yours now," he REALLY demanded.

I gave him a nasty glare and stormed up the stairs to my room to get my things.

_Stupid boy! Why is he always so…Stupid! He annoys me so much my mum knows nothing, that's for sure!_

* * *

**Patton's POV**

_I wonder what is taking so long? _

I glanced down at my watch.

_Maybe I should go up and check? We have to be on our mission soon, and if she is packing useless things, then it is just a waste of precious time._

I made my way up the stairs into her room.

"What is taking so…Long?"

I gazed at the rainbow monkey filled room in shock.

_Fanny-I mean Numbuh 86? A rainbow monkey fan? Who knew someone so mean would like something so caring?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed in my face.

"I just wanted to see what was taking so long."

"None of your business you stupid boy!"

_I hate when she calls me that! Man, can she yell though._

"Well…are you ready?" I wondered, keeping a strait face and my hands glued to my hips.

She growled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she replied angrily.

_Finally, she gives me a calm cool answer._

"NOW CAN YOU GET OUT OF ME ROOM?"

My body shook with her echoing yell.

…_And a little extra annoyance._

* * *

Arctic Base

**Fanny's POV**

We FINALLY get off that piece of junk-Numbuh 60 calls a ship-and headed towards his office.

_Yippy! I am in his department now! This will be fun! NOT!_

We passed by many kids, and they all stared.

"WHAT ARE YA LOOKING AT?" I snapped at a kid.

"Nothing," he responded shaken up.

_Good. I like them to be afraid of me._

It was as cold as a fridge. I could see my breath in every air that I breathed. I wrapped my arms around one another to keep myself warm. We kept walking down the frozen hallway and made it into his office.

"You stay out here," he instructed, as he cracked the door behind himself.

_Yeah, like I was actually going to obey orders. Especially from a stupid boy who barged into MY room! _

I popped my head half way threw the door and saw Numbuh 60, who was talking to another kid.

_Who the crud is that stupid boy? Boys…They always try to find more of their kind to be even more stupid with!_

"Wow! You're going on a mission with the red haired dragon! The girl who always acts as if she has a bee in her undies? The girl who EVERYONE hates?" the boy asked in disbelief, "Gee, I feel SO sorry for you dude. I'm sorry you have to suffer like that!"

I closed the door quietly, and slid from it to the icy floor. I gazed at the floor in discontent. My every day glare changed to a look of sadness as I sighed.

_EVERYONE hates me?_

**I'm sorry, but this story makes me do cliffhangers! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Patton: why should anyone review? You turned me into a bad guy!**

**Me: I did not!**

**Patton: Yes, you did!**

**Me: No I didn't!**

**Hoagie: I can settle this! Whoever has a chilidog, I'm on their side!**

**Patton: Hoagie? where did u come from?**

**Hoagie: Well...when my mom and dad really loved each other-**

**Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!**

**Hoagie: Oh. I came from out there! *points to readers***

**Patton: huh? I haven't notice over there before.**

**Hoagie: yup, it is a fun place! Except no one gives me any chili dogs there!**

**Patton: what a shame. *sarcasm***

**Hoagie: whatever.**

**Patton: HEY READERS! IF YOU LOVE THE PATDADI THEN REVIEW!**

**Hoagie: who is the patdadi?**

**Patton: me.**

**Hoagie: Oh. I thought it was the cabbage patches dad or something.**

**Patton: Umm...no, it is me.**

**Hoagie: i don't get it. *leaves***

**Patton: You wouldn't!**

**Fanny: I am very upset.**

**Me: why? because of EVERYONE?**

**Fanny: NO! No one will review! HEY REVIEWERS! IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PROVE IT AND PRESS THE BUTTON AND WRITE SOME WORDS THAT MAKE SENSE!**

**Me: you forgot something.**

**Fanny: please. *rolls eyes***

**Me: very good.**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	6. What happens Next?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did then there would still be new episodes playing. *sigh* if only that was reality.**

**A/N: SUPER SORRY this is late! I had a VERY BUSY summer and then school just HAD to start! BOO! Anyways, sorry again and I will probably be updating less but not as slow as this chapter was! I didn't have much time today to reply to reviews so...**

**To everyone: THANK YOU guys so much for reviewing! Your reviews totally make everyday happier! To the people who didn't review...THANKS FOR EVEN TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! JUST REMEMBER THAT ANYONE CAN REVIEW! BIG thanks to _thisisatomatoshutup, PureWolfWarrior, ami38, LeeLee-KND, Mercy4.8, KNDnumbuh007, CartoonLover999, numbuh310alltheway, littlemissfg, savannahknd, laughyytaffy, PenelopePotter28, Ulathon, PointfulPurple, Number 8.0, MaxandFang101, ReviewGirl, skyhigh imagination, and unknown! _YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: What Happens Next

**Patton's POV**

I made my way threw the wintry door of my office, cracking the door behind my tracks.

I took a deep breath and released ever so slowly, closing my eyes for a second of peace…

"NUMBUH 60, SIR!"

_When I said a second I didn't mean literally!_

I whipped my head back to witness a young operative leaping out of my desk chair.

I gave a malicious glare, but he didn't seem to take notice.

"What is it Numbuh 60.1?"

He shot a toothy grin.

Numbuh 60.1 was one of the most annoying operatives I had ever trained in all my life! He NEVER took ANYTHING seriously, liked to goof off (when I say goof off, I mean being a REAL goof off), babble continuously, always followed me everywhere in the Arctic Base, and never seemed to follow orders…yet somehow...he passed the training and I was stuck with him at the Arctic Base. But, he got an easy job so he spends his free time…bugging the crud out of me and hanging out in my office.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

_Yes! Yes, you did!_

"…No, what seems to be the problem?"

I paced nearer to my desk and took a seat in my chair, as Numbuh 60.1 made his way around my desk to face me.

"Hi!" he waved.

I rolled my orbs.

"Hi…now what do you want Num-"

"Coool!" Numbuh 60.1 said in awe, flicking one of my bobble heads and moving his eyes with it as it went up and down.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against my desk.

_Ugh…I'm going TO LOSE MY MIND!_

"WOULD YOU STOP MESSING WITH THAT!" I screamed.

"Ooh, what does this do?" he questioned, about to press a big, red button on a remote.

"Don't touch that!" I cried, snatching the remote away.

"Why?"

"…Because it is for emergencies ONLY!"

"Why?"

I clenched my teeth ever so tightly.

"…JUST BECAUSE!"

"Okay, gees…you don't have to yell…"

"Oi!" I cried, slapping my palm over my face, "What do you want Numbuh 60.1?"

"Hey Numbuh 60, do you know why I chose the codename Numbuh 60.1?"

"Yes!" I groaned.

"Well…It was because I admired you so much and you are like the best operative ever and my favorite and I like love you, just not in the creepy way but in the you are totally awesome way and since the next Numbuh after 60 is 60.1 I thought it would be wicked cool to-"

"Numbuh 60.1! WHAT DID YOU WANT?" I sneered.

"Oh yeah, umm…what did I want again?" he started to think, with his tongue on the side of his mouth.

I wanted to bang my head against my desk so much.

"Oh yeah, is it true?"

_I have so many different answers for that question._

"Is what true?"

"Are you really going on a mission with Numbuh 86…alone?"

_That's all he wanted! Ugh, you would think this kid would learn by now that if you hear something like that from Numbuh 362 herself-who reassured EVERYONE that I was leaving-that it would be true!_

"Ofcourse I am! Now what have I told you about being in my office without it being a SERIOUS emergency!"

My eyes lit with rage.

_He really shouldn't be in my office…period._

"I just wanted to know! Wow!" He cried knocking all my papers onto the floor.

_Ugh!_

I bent down to pick up all the papers from the floor, mumbling words under my breath.

"You're going on a mission with the red haired dragon! The girl who always acts as if she has a bee in her undies? The girl who EVERYONE hates?" Numbuh 60.1 asked in disbelief, "Gee, I feel SO sorry for you dude. I'm sorry you have to suffer like that!"

As I was about to make a reply, I thought I noticed a shrub of red from outside my office.

_Hmm…must have been my imagination…anyways…what did he just say?_

I lifted myself from the floor and gave him the deadliest glare I could make.

Numbuh 60.1 gulped.

"Listen here Numbuh 60.1, I don't appreciate you saying stuff like that! It is just a cruddy mission with Fa-Numbuh 86, nothing more!"

I walked right up to where we were face to face.

I snarled at him.

"…And another thing, she is your higher officer and you should treat her with respect! Not EVERYONE hates her either. Now you need to quit this goofing and lollygagging and get back to work! Understood?"

He stared at me silenced and baffled.

"Y-yes Numbuh 60 S-sir," Numbuh 60.1 stuttered in fright.

"Go!" I pointed out the door.

Before he could even answer he hastened threw the door like a lightning bolt.

_That'll teach him! Wait-_

My eyes enlarged.

_What did I just say? Don't appreciate, Fa-Numbuh 86, nothing more, treat her with respect, not everyone, quit goofing, get back to work?_

I replayed the words over again in my mind to process.

_Why would I not appreciate it? Fanny? Where did that come from? IT IS nothing more. Higher officer and treat her with respect? Bingo!_

_**I**__ don't treat her with respect at all, but why should I? She doesn't with me! As for positions go I'm pretty high and important…but so is she. _

_I knew not EVERYONE hated Numbuh 86…surely not! Not EVERYONE can hate one single person…can they? How can anyone hate a girl so…umm…Fanny like that much?_

_Ugh, this is just to-Wait a second! I forgot about the mission…and Numbuh 86! We have to go or we'll be off schedule!_

* * *

**Fanny's POV**

I sighed.

_Is this really what everyone thinks of me? EVERYONE? Is this what my family thinks too…my cruddy brothers, my mum, my dad, my old friends, and villains? _

I bowed my head in the direction of my knees and let my red, frizzy hair cover my face.

_What are ya doin' Numbuh 86? You're WAY tougher than this! What is your problem? You actually starting to give up just because people don't like ya? That never stopped ya before! Get up! Prove to everyone that you are STILL the toughest! Prove to them that you don't care what they think!_

"I-I don't know…"

_GET UP AND SHOW THOSE STOOPID BOYS WHO IS THE REAL BOSS!_

I pushed myself upward and lifted myself off from the ground. I scraped the ice off my clothes and proceeded down the hall.

_Who needs them anyways? _

I groaned from anger, pushing kids who were in my way.

"Move it or lose it! Out of my way!" I screamed, as I pushed acouple operatives aside who glared at first but once I gave them an even nastier one they ran in fright.

I chuckled in an evil smirk.

_I'm back! I'm still the toughest of the tough!_

"Ahhh!"

I shot my head back to see a boy running for his life.

_What's with him?_

I snatched hold of his collar as he tried to race past me.

"WHAT THE CRUD IS WRONG WITH YA BOY!"

He didn't make any sudden move but was taken aback by my outburst.

"WELL…?"

_HE'S AS STUPID AS A…NUMBUH 4!_

"I-I..."

_Well atleast he has said alittle. Unlike Numbuh 2 who would just bite his nails…yuck! _

"Umm…n-nothing N-numbuh 86 sir! I was just umm…s-seeing how you were doing. H-how have you been?"

Then it dawned on me.

_That was the stoopid boy that was talking to Numbuh 60! ...But why is he…?_

He gave a cheesy grin, showing all his teeth.

_This is…_

"Uh…good," I cocked a brow, "You?"

He was just as surprised as I was that I would even ask him that question and in that way. Normally, I would burst out in anger that he had even DARED ask me that question.

"Uh…" he gulped, "F-fine…just fine…w-well…I got to go-"

"HOLD IT!" I screamed.

"Yes?"

"Where were ya running off to?"

I could tell he was starting to sweat abit.

"Umm…I had to go talk to a friend about something but I'm good now so…yeah."

"O…K...but who was…?"

Before I could answer, he bolted down to the next hall.

_Strange boy, very strange…and stupid. What was with him anyway? He actually said hi to me? Very odd…But what do you expect from a cruddy boy?_

"Numbuh 86!" I swerved my head to see Numbuh 60.

_What did he want?_

I halted as he came nearer to me and was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

_You know you didn't have to run, I'm right here._

I had a stern look on my face, arms crossed upon one another, feeling very impatient.

"What is it?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE MY OFFICE!"

"I can do whatever I want ya stupid boy, don't ya be talking that way to me!"

"Look, as much as I want to get to our usually scheduled fight…we need to get to this mission," he sighed in frustration, "So…would you _please,_" he said threw his teeth, " follow me to the ship so we can leave?"

_Who does he think he's fooling? He didn't want to say please to me, or even be nice to me, but of course…missions come first._

I growled and headed towards the ship.

* * *

We climbed inside and I sat down irately.

He gave me a puzzled look as he set for take off.

"Uh…Numbuh 86, are you okay?"

I ignored him, transferring my sight to the widow.

He was surprised by my action, so he put the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. on autopilot.

I glanced over at him slowly, as he gave a blank stare.

"WHAT?"

He just stared at me, unsure as what to say next.

"I think it is time."

A quizzical stare plastered on my face.

_It is time for what?_

"Time for what?" I flat out asked.

"Ugh, as much as I hate to do this…I'm letting you know what is in the file."

_Is he for real? Is he serious? He would never do that, most likely he would keep it to himself and torture me now…he's showing me?_

"Really?" I questioned.

He nodded, "I can't just NOT tell you, you need to know sometime."

A very light smile appeared on my face.

"…Plus, I'm not going to tell you everything, just the things you HAVE to know."

He smirked as I gave a huff.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

_He heard me! I could see it all over his face!_

"UGH, YES YOU STOOPID BOY!"

"Don't have to yell," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Okay, well…an unknown, evil villain is up to something super horrible."

"O…K…so where is this villain?"

"I don't know."

"What's he planning?"

"I don't know."

"WHO IS THIS CRUDDY GUY?"

"Not a clue."

"Are ye telling me that Numbuh 362 sent us on a SUPER IMPORTANT mission and she has NO idea who, what, where, and why?"

"Yup, that's right."

_That doesn't sound like Numbuh 362 at all!_

"WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON HERE?"

"My thoughts exactly."

_Me and HIM having the same thoughts? I think I may gag or die!_

"Well…WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? I mean, Numbuh 362 would NEVER send us on a mission without knowing every little detail!"

"I know."

"Then…this must be…"

"Serious? I think it could be worse than that."

"I know, Numbuh 362 was acting awfully weird in her office almost…scared?"

"Exactly, so that's why we need to find out this information and STAT!"

"BUT HOW?" I screamed.

He smirked.

_I hate his smirk._

"I've got a plan."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and update as soon as I can, BUT until then...I decided to start putting up short summaries of the next chapter at the end of my chapters! So... PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: _Patton and Fanny disguise themselves so they can find answers at the super villains club. what happens when there task is a little more difficult? Will they find answers?**

**Not to good at summaries but...whatever.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed all the suprises and twists in this chapter! I don't know about you guys, but I had fun making Numbuh 60.1 annoy Numbuh 60!**

**Patton: HEY!**

**Fanny: *laughs***

**Patton: *sticks out tongue***

**Fanny: *blows rasberry***

**Hoagie: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!**

**Fanny: HOAGIE! WHY THE CRUD ARE YAH ALWAYS IN OUR SKITS? YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!**

**Hoagie: well...**

**Fanny: WHAT?**

**Hoagie: I get lonely...**

**Fanny: *slaps forehead***

**Patton: *smirks* It is OK Hoagie, you can stay as long as you like! The PATDADI ;D will let you stay!**

**Hoagie: THANKS! Does anyone hav a chilidog? Oh, and who is the PATDADI?**

**Fanny: NO, WE DO NOT HAVE ANY CRUDDY CHILIDOGS YOU STUPID BOY!**

**Hoagie: Gees Fanny! You don't have to yell!**

**Fanny: UGH! **

**Patton: *laughs***

**Fanny: *snarls***

**Patton: oh and Hoagie...it is ME! the patdadi is ME! I told you that last chapter!**

**Hoagie: really? i don't remember.**

**Patton: ugh! well...it was a LONG time ago...**

**Me: HEY!**

**Numbuh 60.1: OHHH NUMBUH 60!**

**Patton: oh no. HIDE ME! HIDE ME!**

**Fanny: *laughs***

**LeeLee-KND: I'll save you!**

**Patton: huh? who are you...? Nevermind, HIDE ME!**

**LeeLee-KND: what do I get if i do?**

**Patton: idk...a autograph?**

**LeeLee-KND: nah.**

**Fanny: what about...HOAGIE!**

**Hoagie: HEY!**

**LeeLee-KND: *shakes head***

**Patton: well...what do you want?**

**LeeLee-KND: a hundred trillion-**

**Hoagie: chilidogs? *beams***

**LeeLee-KND: no, dollars!**

**Fanny: a hundred trillion dollars! there is NO WAY Patton has-**

**Patton: here you go! *gives money***

**Fanny: O_O**

**LeeLee-KND: 1 dollar, 2 dollar, 3 dollar, 4 dollar, 5 dollar-**

**Patton: CAN WE GO!**

**LeeLee-KND: AND AWAY WE GO!*grabs onto Patton and runs off on a ostrich***

**Fanny: O.O**

**Hoagie: Looks like it is just you and me...**

**Numbuh 60.1: AND ME!**

**Fanny: *runs off like lightning* WAIT FOR ME! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YAH LIKE THE STORY OR I'LL FIND YOU!**

**Hoagie: O_O I'm gonna go review... **

**REALLY LONG SKIT! I like to dedicate it to _LeeLee-KND _who asked if she could be in a skit! and I NEVER let my fans down! *puts on super hero constume* Super lame, but I could care less...REVIEW! AND AWAY I GO!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**


	7. The Adult Hangout

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has been almost a year since I have updated. I did not even realize it was so long and I had lost inspiration for awhile…but I assure everyone who is still reading this that it WILL get done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now…**

**REVIEWS…**

**KNDNumbuh007: Yeah, I kind of had no idea what to do so I just said that they had no idea too. Sorry this is late! Thanks for the review though!**

**CartoonLover999: Thank you! It was actually 60.1 so I guess he is not SO random. **

**Numbuh310alltheway: Lol your skits are always so funny and RIGHT on character! Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter mi amigo! LOVE YAH!**

**AestivalExplosion: I'm glad you enjoyed your skit! :D You are very welcome! Sorry it took so long in updating…I just never got the time or the inspiration to. Thank you for the review!**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: You can be in a skit in the future, promise! No, my school doesn't but work is still very hard and hectic. I just started school a day ago. :( Lol that's a very interesting theory… Anyways, thank you! Sorry this chapter took so long! **

**iCarly4Life 851726: Lol I liked that line too. Thanks for the review!**

**MaxandFang101: Thank you! I'm glad you do! :) I just try my best. Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Eevee Blossom: Sure, you can be in a skit in next chapter, promise! Thanks for the reviews!**

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest: Thank you! I do too and I work my best to not make them OOC! I'm glad I succeeded on that. **

**Metasgirl: You do? I guess we'll see… He's awesome isn't he? Thanks for the review!**

**Emortalnace2000: Thank you! If you just press to the next chapter then you will see what you want. **

**Randomnessgirl1: Thanks! Lol Hoagie's jokes can be so awesome though. Hmm…maybe…Sorry for the late update!**

**Agent47Rulz: Hmm…interesting theory…I guess we'll see. Thank you for the review!**

**RandomHyperFreak: Sorry about that, I just lost some inspiration for the story but I have it back now! :D I hope you are still reading! Lol and that is why I won't ever change mine…too confusing. Thank you for the review!**

**Unknown: Thanks!**

**BookWormily00: She is very awesome and I know right? So obvious! Thanks for the review! Sorry this is late!**

**To everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERTS, AND JUST PLAIN READS! You guys are great and I hope you guys didn't give up reading this story! Sorry again! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Adult Hangout

**No POV**

"So you say you know who's planning this, eh?" The guy scratched his dark mustache as he asked.

The adult nodded his head, indicating that he did.

"Who?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you," The adult frowned as the guy began to smirk.

The adult shot his head back to see an average sized girl with blond hair and black sunglasses on, "Because you'll be helping to defeat the whole KND organization. That's a big deal."

The adult pondered on it as the guy set his eyes on the girl, giving her a slight smirk.

She returned the look then started to tap her fingers against her upper lip. The guy cocked his eye brow in confusion at her.

"Mustache stupid," She mouthed as the guy placed his fake mustache back onto his lip.

The girl heaved a thankful sigh, hoping no one had noticed.

"Alright…" The adult began to speak, "I'll tell you where the person you are looking for is…"

* * *

**Ten minutes earlier**

"Are yah outta your mind? !" Fanny screeched, her scream piercing through Patton's ears.

Patton frowned, cleaning out his ear, "It's the only way we can find out where to go."

"You expect us to dress up in disguises and pretend while we're at that cruddy adult hangout? That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

"It's worth a shot," Patton responded as he opened a crate full of many adult disguises.

Fanny glowered as he started rummaging through all the clothing, wigs, and mini stilts.

"Fine, I can just do this on my own…"

Fanny growled, "I'll do it," She glanced through the crate, "…But I'm telling yah, yah stupid boy, it's just a waste of time!"

Patton gave a hidden smirk in his features as he pulled out a fake mustache, "We'll see. Now do you want to be a blonde or a brunette?"

She would have never thought she would ever have to answer that question.

She snatched the blonde wig from his grip as he put away the other one.

"I think we're ready…" Patton surmised, already having out his disguise: a black mustache, hat, fake glasses, a long coat, and stilts.

Fanny pulled out a blonde wig, sunglasses, stilts, and a jacket as well, "Let's just get this over with," She said as she placed all of her items onto herself.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," She murmured with a scowl.

He smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off!"

"Let's go," He spoke, standing to his feet in his disguise.

* * *

**Right now**

"Where is the person?" Fanny wondered impatiently.

The unknown adult smirked, grabbing a pen and paper and writing something down.

"There's the address. You'll find who you are looking for there."

Patton nodded as he took the paper, causing his mustache to drop to the floor, "Thanks."

"No-Oh, you're mustache fell off. Let me get it for you," The adult smiled, picking it up from the ground.

Both Fanny and Patton's eyes grew wide.

"Here you-hey, wait a minute," he frowned "You guys are-" he glanced up to see Patton and Fanny, running down the hall.

"Kids!" The adult screamed as he pointed towards them with his finger, "Kids are here! Get them!"

A crowd of really big men, who happened to be ice cream men, stood to their feet, chasing after Patton and Fanny.

* * *

"Great…," Patton said sarcastically, "They're after us."

"What's your brilliant plan now?" Fanny glared as they ran side by side, out the door.

Patton thought for a moment as they continued to run.

* * *

"Where are they?" One of the men wondered as he scanned outside of the hangout.

The other ice cream men scratched their heads in confusion.

"Look!" One of them wagged their finger up in the sky.

"Is it a bird?" One of them asked.

"No!"

"Superman?" Another one wondered.

"No, their plane!" He cried as Patton and Fanny took off into the sky in their small aircraft.

"What do we do now?" Another one asked.

"Go after them!" Someone shouted.

They all turned to see Mr. Boss behind of them.

"Yes sir!" They shouted as a few of them got into a plane, blasting off into the sky.

"Ice cream men…" Mr. Boss scowled, shaking his head.

* * *

The chase was on!

The ice cream men flew in their plane, now inches away from Numbuh 86 and 60's aircraft.

"They're gaining!" Fanny shouted as Patton steered the ship.

"Relax…we just have to make sure that they don't-"

-BOOM!-

"…-shoot us…"

Patton glanced out the windows, "Ugh…how much did we lose?"

"They shot one of our wings," Fanny assured, examining the outside.

-BOOM!-

"Now both!"

"Where are they?" Patton questioned, doing his best to keep the aircraft in the air.

"They're gone."

Patton struggled with the steering as the plane began to go lower and lower to the ground, now about to dive into many rocks.

"Hold on!" Patton shouted as he tried his best to land the ship instead of crashing.

"Let me just do it, stupid!" Fanny demanded.

"No stay where you are or-Ahhh!" He screamed as they began to go down.

"Ahhh!" Fanny shrieked as well as the whole ship came tumbling into a hill.

Next thing they knew was darkness…

* * *

"Numbuh 86? Fanny, are you okay?"

Fanny slowly opened her eyes to see Patton looking down at her, now smiling.

She smiled for a split second then held her head as she sat up, "What happened?"

"We crashed but we're both fine."

Fanny stared at him, "This is all your fault! If you had just-"

Patton then took out a paper from his pocket with a smirk.

"You still have it?" She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

He nodded.

Fanny began to smile and laugh, "Well, at least we finally left those guys!"

"Yeah, did you see that adults' face when he realized we weren't adults?" Patton chortled as Fanny joined in, leaning against him.

"Yeah, that was priceless!" They both laughed.

Fanny glanced at him then halted as he did the same.

She quickly moved away from him, blushing slightly as he blushed some as well.

"Well uh…great work."

"What?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Yah know…for a _boy_," She coughed some.

Patton nodded, smiling some the quickly making it vanish, "Well, we had better get some rest. We have to try and find this place by tomorrow."

Fanny nodded as she lied on some grass.

Patton watched after her for just a split second then lied on his own patch of grass.

Fanny gazed at the stars in thought.

_Did I really just give him a compliment and work with HIM? Maybe I do need some sleep…_

She looked up at the twinkling bright stars until she finally had drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it sounded abit fast...Anyways, I'm not doing a skit this time but I will next chapter...as long as all of you review! Any one can even without an account so...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Realistic Dreams

**Disclaimer: I am not a man so no, I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. **

**Author's Note: Yes, I am updating this story once again even when I have started school! I hope I can keep my inspiration and typing time! Now let's get on with the-**

**REVIEWS…**

**Really Big Hat: Thank you! I'm doing better on the inspiration and I really hope I can stick with it. Anyways, here it is! **

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: Lol thanks! At that moment, I could picture the whole Superman bit and since they were in a plane…it worked. Years go by quick…but I wished this summer would not have. It's already been my first week and I want it to be Christmas. **

**CartoonLover999: Thank you! Lol probably so but picturing Patton in a mustache is pretty funny, don't you think? :D **

**KNDNumbuh007: I know, it is can be very shocking, LOL. Don't worry, there will be a skit this chapter! Thank you for the review!**

**Numbuh310alltheway: Thank you! Lol she's starting to change… LOL, awesome skit as usual! LOVE YAH MI AMIGO! **

**LoversForeverTogether: Thank you very much! You got to love the Patton/Fanny goodness! :D**

**To everyone: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and just plain reads! You are all awesome and thanks for not giving up on the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Realistic Dreams

"_I didn't think you'd actually show up," the boy spoke in pure surprise. _

_I made my way closer into the abandoned, aged house and set my eyes at his._

_The house was very small, almost like a cottage you'd see in fairytales like "Sleeping Beauty"-No one knows I like fairy tales so don't anyone say a word!_

_Sleeping Beauty…it all starts with innocent dreams she has of a guy and then turns into something more. _

_I would only watch those movies on certain occasions when I was home alone and had nothing else better to do. Anyways-_

"_Shows what stupidity you know," I replied flatly, as he ignored my remark._

"_I just wanted to see you before-"_

"_Tomorrow? That's only a couple hours away."_

"_I know. That is why I'm hoping they go by slow."_

_I looked up as his eyes, which appeared very cold and sad. I could tell he was being frank by that gaze, yet his stare never seized from its determination state. _

_He came towards me more, never separating his looks from mine. He took my hand in his, clutching it tightly. _

"_Why are you acting like this?"_

"_You would be acting like this too."_

_He had to admit that I was right, he would not be too happy if it switched the other way around. _

"_I know but can't we just enjoy the time we have left?" He questioned me._

_I contemplated for a moment then nodded in defeat, "I'm just...I probably would not be as upset if it wasn't for…"_

"_What?"_

"_You."_

_Those words made him immediately grab my face and pull it to his', kissing me deeply with every feeling he had inside of him. My eyes grew in shock at first, and then I began to kiss him back just as equally._

"_Fanny, I-"_

* * *

"Fanny? Are you okay?"

Fanny opened her eyes, staring up at the face above her.

Patton cocked his eyebrow at her as she sat up, making him move back some.

"Yes yah stupid boy, I was just havin' some dream is all," She glowered at him.

Patton rolled his eyes then stood to his feet.

"Whatever. We need to get going. You ready?"

Fanny could not help but think back at her dream. Why is she having so many of those dreams? What did they mean? Why was that boy in every single one of them?

"Fanny?" He repeated, causing her to shake her thoughts.

"Yeah," She pushed herself upward to stand, "I'm ready."

She walked past him as he glanced back at her a bit oddly. He then shrugged it off as he followed close by her.

* * *

"So what kind of dreams were you having?" Patton asked randomly.

Was he making conversation…with Fanny?

"The annoying kind," Fanny rolled her eyes as Patton rolled his, "Now how far away are we until we get to our destination?"

Patton smirked, "What? You don't know the way?"

Fanny scowled, "No, stupid, you just have the cruddy address," she continued to walk while muttering, "Of all the stupid boys who act so stupid why did I end up with the most stupid one."

"Fine, you want to know?" He handed her the piece of paper as she examined it.

"We're going the wrong way," She stated.

"What makes you so sure?"

"…Because I know."

"Just like you _knew _how to fly that plane…that is now in bits and pieces," He kept on walking in the direction he was going.

Fanny clenched her fists, frowning at the back of his head, "I'm tellin' yah, it's the wrong way…and I didn't crash that plane, if yah just let me fly it, we wouldn't even have to be walking!"

Patton rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her rant the best that he could.

"Now I'm going this way," She pointed into the opposite direction, "If yah don't want to get lost then you can follow me!"

He whipped his body around to see her walking the other direction.

Patton rolled his eyes, "Cruddy girl…" He grinded his teeth as he followed behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Duh, you ever see girls on television getting lost? No, yah see those stupid boys who don't even listen to the girls or they don't ask for directions…then they end up lost."

She kept walking as he stuck his tongue out at her, glaring to himself.

"You better be right."

"I am," Fanny answered, rather sure of herself as they continued to walk side by side.

As they both walked, Fanny could not get those dreams and that boy out of her mind. He seemed so familiar and even in her mind when she denied the fact that they kissed and she actually _liked _the dream, she would tell herself how stupid the guy was and that she wished he and the dreams would go away.

She considered it to be a nightmare but deep down, she was starting to enjoy them.

"There," She smirked proudly as she pointed towards the large building in front of them.

Patton did not want to have to admit she was right, even though she was. He just rolled his eyes and moved onto another subject.

"Okay…let's do this."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I know it's still very short but I promise next chapter will be longer and more exciting! Not to mention, more Patton and Fanny awesomeness! NOW PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Anyone can even without an account and I need to know if this story is any good. Please? **

**Skit time! **

**Hoagie: I want my MUMY!**

**Wally: What?**

**Hoagie: Get it? MUMY? Most. Unbearable. Mission. Yet? *laughs***

**Abby: *slaps forehead***

**Fanny: -_- That has to be the worst joke I have ever heard! And what are you guys doing in our skit?**

**Wally: YOUR skit? I don't see your cruddy name on it! **

**Fanny: *points***

**Wally: *looks at it* **

**Kuki: This skit is property of Fanny...and the stupid boy, Patton. **

**Wally: Huh. I never noticed that...**

**Abby: probably cuz you don't know how to read.**

**Wally: I do too! But who put that there?**

**Patton: -_- I think Fanny got a reviewer to do it. **

**Kuki: Ooh! Which one?**

**Fanny: Will you guys get out of our skit already? **

**Wally: How come Hoagie gets to be in it most of the time but not me? More people like me anyways!**

**Hoagie: Hey! **

**Patton: It's true...**

**Hoagie: :'( I feel so unloved. **

**Fanny: well, could yah feel unloved in someone elses' skit? **

**Kuki: Aww Hoagie, I love you! **

**Hoagie: You do? **

**Kuki: Of course! **

**Hoagie: Do you love my jokes?**

**Kuki: Umm... **

**Fanny: That would be a 'no', stupid!**

**Kuki: But I still love you! **

**Wally: *growls***

**Kuki: As a friend. **

**Wally: :D**

**Patton: /:)**

**Wally: ):( **

**Patton: B)**

**Wally: :? Where did you get those sunglasses...? **

**Fanny: Okay, everyone OUT! NOW!**

**Patton: And this is Fanny on a GOOD day.**

**Fanny: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? !**

**Patton: Uhh...*whistles***

**SeamfoamPurpleCurtains: I'm here!**

**Patton: Take me away from her!**

**SeamfoamPurpleCurtains: What do I get?**

**Patton: How about a life time supply of poptarts and $20?**

**SeamfoamPurpleCurtains: *takes Patton* Let's get on this Wallaby!**

**Wally: Huh?**

**SeamfoamPurpleCurtains: Not you! Let's ride! *rides away with Patton on a wallaby***

**Wally: What's a wallaby? And why does it have my name? ):(**

**Fanny: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Okay, this skit is dedicated to _SeafoamPurpleCurtains_ because I remembered her say that she wanted to be in a skit...almost a year ago but still! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	9. The Break In

**Author's Note: Hello, I have updated once again and getting even closer to finishing this story! Yes! Anyways, I may be taking a short break from updating for awhile…not TOO long but I'm getting busy and I have some stories to think through. I promise it will not be super long but when I am back-and hopefully, have a bunch of reviews by then-you guys will be in for some very special surprises…hehehe. :) **

**REVIEWS…**

**Numbuh310alltheway: I'm glad you liked it! LOL I know, but you know that Fanny can be wrong about certain things…but I'd probably get lost too. Thank you! LOL for your skit…anyways, LOVE YAH!**

**MaxandFang101: I can answer that! Probably. :p **

**Hoagie: You did? My dream has come true!**

**Wally: The chilidog one?**

**Hoagie: No, the 'me being funny' dream!**

**Abby: *shakes head at him sadly***

**Fanny: You can have him! I don't need that stupid boy!**

**Abby: Riiight.**

**Fanny: *frowns***

**Me: Thanks for the review! **

**CartoonLover999: Maybe he was going off a cliff or somewhere that he actually MEANT to go to instead of the building. **

**Hoagie: Yes! Two people thought my joke was funny! **

**Abby: *rolls eyes***

**KNDnumbuh007: Thanks! I guess she does. :P Who said it was Patton? It could be someone else…you never know. **

**SeafoamPurpleCurtains: You're welcome! It's okay. School can make lives busy. Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! You too!**

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! You are all so very great! Even the ones who did not review because I appreciate that you guys are still reading up to this chapter! Love you all!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Break In

"-…And _that _is what we'll do. Got it?"

Fanny twisted her face into a hideous scowl, "Now just why do _you _always have to come up with the plans?"

"…Because Numbuh 362 put _me _in charge of this mission and I'm used to making plans to stop evilness. Does head of decommissioning do that?" Patton raised his eyebrow at her.

Fanny kept her glowering gaze, "Just because you've done it more, doesn't mean your stupid plans would be any better than mine!"

"What would make yours' so good? Is it because it's yours' or because you're a girl?"

"Both!" Fanny hissed at him, "You boys are just too incompetent to follow the right orders and do what makes more sense!"

"Then what's your plan?" Patton glared at her.

"Once we get inside, we split up to look for the so called 'evil', beat his sorry behind, and take him to the arctic base prison," Fanny explained with a smirk.

Patton shook his head, "No."

"What do yah mean 'no' yah stupid boy? !"

"Splitting up makes our bad guy have the advantage, not the other way around… and if he is as bad as I think, he won't just give up easily by us beating the crud out of him. I know you don't want to follow my plan because I'm either a boy or you know my plan is better, but if you want to do what is right for the Kids Next Door then just forget all of who I am and who's better and just do it," Patton ordered, setting his eyes on hers.

Fanny stared at him in silence.

"So are you in or not?" Patton glared to himself as he crossed his arms.

Fanny continued to stare at him as she pondered. She heaved an uneasy sigh, "Fine…but if your stupid plan doesn't work…it's all your fault."

Patton nodded in understanding then smirked, "Then let's go kick some adult butt."

* * *

"Now I'm going to climb up the tree near the building, jump into the open window up there," He wagged his finger in the direction of the window, "fight off any villains that get in my way, and then open the door for you. Okay?" Patton looked at Fanny.

Fanny stalked over to the door, twisting the handle open, "Why don't we just walk in?"

Patton stared at her, "I guess we could try that…just watch for any traps."

Fanny rolled her orbs.

Having to take orders from a boy was one thing, but taking orders from _him_ was torture for her. Sadly, she knew that if she did not…then the whole Kids Next Door destruction could be in her hands. She loved the Kids Next Door more then her hate for him so she would just have to put up with him for just a tiny bit longer.

Both Fanny and Patton slowly made their way inside the doorway.

Patton scanned the area diligently as Fanny peered down the empty halls.

After they were sure there was nothing, they stalked down the left hall in search for their enemy.

As they continued down the same hall for many minutes, they had spotted not one figure in sight. It was very strange…almost _too _strange.

"Where is everybody?" Patton questioned aloud.

"It's too quiet," Fanny narrowed her eyes some.

"Maybe they are at a meeting or something."

Patton shook his head, "They wouldn't-" He paused for a moment then whipped his head backward.

That did not sound like Fanny's voice.

Fanny looked in the direction where Patton was staring but only saw a small shadow of a figure.

"Who are you?"

The person smirked then began to run down the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here!" Fanny raced after the person hastily.

Patton grumbled then followed as everything became more and more dark.

"Fanny, don't! It could be a-"

"AHHH!"

Patton halted as he heard Fanny's scream. His eyes widened as his face began to form a glare, "Fanny, I'm coming!"

He quickly ran as hard as he could toward the direction of the scream. He raced with everything he had inside of him. He was just so glad that all those trainings and having his position in the Kids Next Door, would come in handy.

He sprinted with all his might as sweat started to drip down his face. He could barely see any light before him as he continued down the hall.

He passed by some kind of light and halted. He looked to his right and spotted an exit.

He could always leave Fanny behind. She would not even hesitate to do the same if she was in his position. Why would he run after her when he knew good and well that he would be under the same thing too?

He sighed.

He couldn't do that.

He then continued to race down the hallway.

_I'm coming, Fanny. Hold on, _He thought to himself.

"Ugh…"

Patton glanced down to see a short person with a hood over his head on top of a platform that Fanny was hanging off by just a few fingers.

As Patton looked down at Fanny, he could see a dark ditch below her. One could only imagine what it could be in that ditch, but he would not take a chance to find out.

"Say goodbye, Fanny," The unknown person smirked as he was getting closer and closer to kicking her hand away.

Patton sneered as he started to charge the person.

"I don't think so!" Patton screamed as he pushed the guy down into the dark ditch.

Fanny gazed up at Patton, about to lose her grip and fall as well.

Patton grabbed her by the arm at that instant and pulled her up to where he was.

"You okay?" Patton wondered.

Fanny stared at Patton but nodded slowly.

Even _she _was surprised that he had saved her. Why would he do something like that?

"Patton, I-"

**-BANG-**

* * *

**Ooh, what just happened? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It helps to know what you all think so ANYONE may press the button below and review what they think of the story, their favorite parts, their least favorite, improvements, and more! **

**Hoagie: I just thought of something. This story actually has 'the' before the MUMY.**

**Fanny: So that ruins your stupid joke.**

**Hoagie: Nope. I can just call it 'T-MUMY'. XD**

**Patton: ...**

**Virginia: It kind of sounds like a rapper or singer or something.**

**Patton: Virginia? How did you...? You aren't even in this story!**

**Fanny: Neither is Hoagie but he won't leave us alone! **

**Wally: ...**

**Fanny: Wally? What's the .'s for?**

**Wally: I wanted to be in the skit but I didn't know what to say.**

**Fanny: *facepalm***

**Abby: *shakes head* **

**Kuki: Hey guys!**

**Patton: Can't you guys go somewhere else?**

**Kuki: What? I like being in skits! They're really fun! :D**

**Patton: Yeah, but it is OUR skit. Not-**

**Kuki: PLEASE let us stay.**

**Patton: *sighs* Fine.**

**Kuki: YAY! *hugs Patton***

**Wally: *growls***

**Patton: B)**

**Wally: Where do you get those cruddy sunglasses? !**

**Fanny: Okay, if you are not in this story then...LEAVE!**

**Kuki: :'(**

**Wally: :P**

**Hoagie: :\**

**Abby: /:/**

**Virginia: :|**

**Patton: BD**

**Wally: ):( *wants those sunglasses***

**Fanny: *pushes everyone but Patton away***

**Patton: :/ Now it's just me and you...**

**Fanny: :| ...Everyone can come back now! Stupid boy...**

**Patton: Cruddy girl...**

**Kuki: YAY! *runs back into the skit* **

**Fanny: I hate skits... **

**Patton: I wish I had more poptarts...**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	10. Yelling and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: I'm going to be quicker on the author's note this time. I know I said I would be taking a break but I got some inspiration and ended up finishing this story somehow. Anyways, I will probably be taking a break after this though so...**

**To all reviewers: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Yelling and Surprises

"Numbuh 86? Fanny, are you awake?"

"Ugh…" Fanny groaned as she began to open her eyes ever so slowly, "Where are we?"

"We got knocked out. We're in a prison," Patton informed her, glancing through the metal bars for something.

"Prison? ! I told you that your stupid plan would not work!" Fanny snarled in rage.

"It was working fine until _you _just had to run off!"

"I was getting that villain while you were doin' absolutely nothin' just like you stupid boys who are _always _goofing off!"

Patton bit hard on the inside of his cheek.

He had saved her and how did she thank him? She keeps on yelling and blaming at him for everything.

He could hardly contain his anger as steam started to stir within him.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! I was the one who was doing things right but you always had to mess up everything with your cruddy sexist ways! If it wasn't for you, our ship would not have crashed and we would have beaten that villain already. You just _had _to run off and get that guy when I told you not to and now…this is all _your _fault!" Patton screamed then started to settle down again as he took deep breaths.

Fanny stared at him in silence then spoke up, "I guess it just has to be the red haired dragon's fault, isn't it?" She glared up at him.

"Red haired…?" He thought for a second then his eyes grew in realization, "Were you spying in my office?"

"I was not spying on you stupid boys! You left your door open and I heard yah making fun of me with that cruddy friend of yours."

"_Friend? Making fun of you?_ Did you not even hear what had happened?" He came closer to her with a scowl planted on his face.

"I heard plenty," She stated as she turned around, facing the corner with a slight frown and…a bit of hurt in her eyes.

Patton watched her for just a moment then stalked over to the other corner of the cell. He sat down on the hard surface, frowning some to himself as he crossed his arms.

There was a long silence without either of them saying a word.

You could hear the dripping sound of the rain coming through the window, tapping against the concreted floor.

Patton heaved a sigh and set his eyes on Fanny.

Fanny continued to stare out the window in contemplation as many different emotions sunk into her mind.

She felt angry at Patton for blaming her and making fun of her but at the same time, was a bit hurt of what he said and what she remembered from that morning at the arctic base. Maybe it was true. Maybe everyone really did hate her.

"It isn't what you think."

"What?" Fanny questioned, sneaking a glance at Patton from the corner of her eye.

"I said that it wasn't what you thought. That incompetent and annoying operative, Numbuh 60.1 was the one who spoke those things after finding out where I was going. I told him to not say that kind of stuff and he ran out," He explained.

Fanny looked at him more, "Why would you tell him that? We both hate each other."

"I told him that because…you're higher up then him so he needed to be careful."

Fanny thought for a moment, "Why did yah save me?"

"Huh?"

"You could have left me behind. Why did yah come back for me?"

Patton stared at her then cleared his throat, "You aren't supposed to leave a fellow operative behind."

"I would have left you behind."

Patton looked at her, "Yeah, but that's because you're heartless," Patton gave a hidden smirk.

"What? ! I am not! I just hate you!" She stood to her feet in rage, "-…because you're the most stupid boy in the entire world! If I would have gotten this mission on my own then I could have gotten done yesterday!" She towered above him with a glower upon her face.

He stood to his feet with a growl, "You could not! You wouldn't even have gotten the chance to fall in the ditch yet because you'd _still _be wondering where to go!"

"You would end up lost if you didn't have me because of how stupid and lazy you boys are!"

Patton sneered, "I hate you, you heartless and good for nothing girl!"

"I hate you, you stupid and pathetic _boy! _You are the most irresponsible boy in the world!"

"You're the most annoying girl in the entire universe!" He shouted at her.

They both glared at one another with pure hate.

"This is all you're fault!" Fanny came toward him as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you joking? This is all you're fault!" He glared in her face.

As their faces were not even inches away, something unexpected had happened. They moved their faces closer and closer to one another until finally…their lips pressed against one another. **( Hoagie: O_O)**

At first, they had no idea what they were doing. Both Patton and Fanny were in complete shock, but as their lips continued to make contact, their hearts began to beat faster and faster as emotions burst inside their bodies. Electricity started to move through them as they continued to kiss one another with every feeling and emotion that was within them.

They did not even take the time to wonder why they were kissing their enemy…all of their hateful thoughts seemed to seize as they did so.

One minute they were yelling at each other and the next, they were kissing each other in utter bliss.

Once they had released their lips, they stared at each other in shock, blushing madly.

_Did I really just do that? _Went through their minds, _What just happened?_

"Whoa."

Fanny nodded in agreement at Patton's statement.

"Did we just…?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you said you hated me! You hate all guys!"

"Yah said yah hated me too!"

"I do…I mean," They both seemed so confused about the way that they felt.

All that time of hating each other, now they were starting to feel the opposite emotion.

For many minutes, everything was in an awkward silence. They had no idea what to say next or who would say something first. All they knew was that they thought they liked each other now.

"Does this mean…we like each other now?" Patton wondered, setting his gaze at Fanny.

Fanny was surprised but answered instantly, "I guess so…"

"Weird."

"Oh yeah…"

They kissed each other once again quickly but then parted as they stared at one another in utter silence.

* * *

"What about the time you scared my entire team away by yelling at me?"

Fanny chuckled, "You made me mad and those guys on your team were cruddy chickens."

Patton let out a small chortle, "Yeah, they were pretty bad."

They sat against the wall in the corner as they both were sitting rather close to one another.

"What about the time yah came up to the moon base 'cause you said their was a distress call and their wasn't?" Fanny looked at him. **(Operation: TRAINING)**

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that was actually Father?" He glared to himself at the very sound of his name.

Fanny glared as well but gave a giggle, "I yelled at yah bad though."

"Yeah, you gave me an earful and kept telling me how stupid I was," Patton rolled his eyes at the memory.

Fanny rubbed her hands against her arms as a laugh escaped her lips.

Patton took notice as he saw the chill bumps (or goose bumps) that were over taking her arms.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just a wee bit chilly in here. I'm fine."

Patton pulled off his jacket and set it on her arms, "Here."

Fanny gave a soft smile but tried not to show it so much as she leaned against his shoulder for support, "What do yah think is gonna happen?"

"I don't know…but whatever happens, we'll face it together," Patton smirked at her as she returned the look.

All of a sudden, they could hear the sound of a person's footsteps coming nearer to them.

A figure appeared before them in the shadows, holding up some keys.

"Hey, who are you and what do you all want?" Patton sneered as he jumped to his feet.

The figure peered at Patton with a smirk, "Take the boy."

At that moment, three different people barged into the cell, gripping onto Patton.

"Hey, get away from him!" Fanny commanded as she got up to her feet and ran towards them.

Patton fought with everything he had to break loose but struggled to do so.

Two of the people picked Patton up high above the ground.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Fanny!" Patton shouted as the people carried him off into the shadows.

"Patton!" Fanny screamed, running towards the outside of the cell.

One of the shadows immediately stopped her in her tracks, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend," He smirked and pushed her hard against the wall, knocking her out cold.

"Come on, let's go," Another person shouted as they ran out, locking the cell behind them and leaving Fanny all alone…in the cold and dark cell.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Pretty Please review! I already have the next chapter ready...I would just like to see a few reviews before I update again! It doesn't have to be a long review or a very good one but ANYONE can review even if you don't have an account on FF! Sorry but I can't do a skit right now though...to be honest, I haven't been in such a great mood lately...I'm just very frustrated with certain things. :/ :( **


	11. Answers and Future

**Disclaimer: As I have said many times, I do not own anything. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes, I am back with the final chapter! Curious to know what happens? Let's see! But first...**

**REVIEWS...**

**GiantFishEater: Thanks! Yeah, I do better in third POV anyways so I tried to do some of it instead of all Fanny, Patton, or Rachel. They never really mention how old Rachel is though. I always thought that she was ten like the others. After I read your first comment though, I thought about INTERVIEWS and how Abby said she did become the leader of the KND not long after. So, it is possible that Rachel had to get decommissioned (or something else) and gave the position to Abby. No one really knows though so I'll just have her be ten in this story...but I might have her age be different in other stories. I don't really know since they never said her exact age. :/**

**numbuh07: Thank you! Lol yeah, that's how real love is sometimes. I just picture Fanny and Patton's being like that though. **

**FearofChicken13: LOL Yeah, I could just picture Hoagie doing that so I added it in. Thank you! :O Then I had better update! Oh wait...I have. BD**

**MaxandFang101: Don't worry! I have updated! Lol but Thanks! I love them too! :D**

**numbuh310alltheway: LOL! I figured you'd enjoy that part. Yep, they do sort of...kind of...like each other AND kissed. Yes, they are very mean...sort of. XD Thank you mi amigo! **

**01WolfxxMistress10: Thank you! I am right now! Lol got to love the rhymes and you will soon find out what happened to him in this chapter. **

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are great! Now here is the final chapter! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Answers and Future

**Fanny's POV**

It was extremely cold. It was so cold I could actually see my breath. As I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep myself warm, I kept thinking of the events that took place just today. My red, waved hair moved as the wind came in through the metal bars of the cell. Yes. I was trapped, nowhere to run...or hide. I let out a few breaths and began to cry. Many tears dripped down my rosy cheeks.

_Why would I, Numbuh 86-the toughest girl in the Kids Next Door- be crying? I was stronger than that, but not today. For my heart was broken._

I, carefully, placed my hand around the bars of the jail. I was weak and defenseless. I could barely move.

I cried even more, "Let me out!"

No one could hear my cries. I fell backward on the ground as the thunder roared, the winds howled, and the rain poured, I heard foot steps come near me.

"What did you do with him? !" I screamed, with my eyes all red and puffed.

The shadow didn't answer. I began to lift myself up slowly.

"**What did you do with him? !**" I shouted harder.

No answer. Eventually, the shadow disappeared from my sight. I cried even harder and cradled myself. I was alone.

_So that story is what lead me here…to now. I had finally found the one person that I truly liked… just to have him taken away from me. _

I could only wonder what they were doing to Patton. It made my heart ache to picture them doing something to him but, at the same time, it just made me angry.

"I have to get out of here," I spoke in a low whisper.

I tried crawling over to the metal bars once again. After I almost died in a ditch, slammed into a concrete wall, and been picturing Patton killed…I was very weak.

I tried with all my might to open the cell but it was no use, I would need a key I do not have.

_Who the crud is doing all of this? They better not touch one hair on Patton's head or- _

The shadow appeared once again.

"You…what did you do with him? Tell me!" I demanded.

The figure slowly opened the cell and came closer to me.

"Come with me," it whispered.

I could not tell who he or she was but I needed to find out where Patton was so I did my best to obey…at least until the point where I could escape.

I pushed myself upward with a grunt, wiping the dried tears from my eyes as I did so.

The person took me by the hand and led me out of the prison and up the concreted stairway.

"Follow," The person instructed as it went up the stairs.

I followed slowly, raising a brow at the person.

_What was going on here?_

I frowned to myself as we made our way through a door. My eyes grew wide as I witnessed many figures in hoods, cloaks, and other disguises.

"What's going on here?" I asked aloud, "Why are yah all wearing that crud!"

"We like to keep our identity secret."

"Who are you?" I looked at the figure that had gotten me out of the cell with a scowl.

"I'm a teenager."

"_Teenager! ?_ I should have guessed you stupid teens were behind all of this!"

"Here's the deal Fanny Fulbright. You can join us teens, since we know you are turning thirteen soon, or…you can get decommissioned."

Many of the people pulled a cloth from over the decommissioning chamber.

"Where did you teens get one of those? !"

"We have our ways," They answered, "So what's it gonna be?"

I snuck a glance from the teens to the machine.

_I could be a trader to the Kids Next Door and become a teen or…I'll get decommissioned before it even is my birthday…_

I pondered on this then gave a frown, "No! I will never become one of you! Now where's Patton? !"

The teen smirked.

"Fanny?"

I shot my head at Patton as he walked towards me with a small smile.

"Patton?"

The teen removed her hood to reveal…Numbuh 362.

"Rachel?"

More of the teens took off their hoods to reveal more Kids Next Door operatives.

"Wha…? What the crud is going one here? !" I screamed in confusion.

"Don't you get it?" Patton looked at me as I cocked my brow, "It's a test."

"What test?"

"We wanted to be sure you would go down with the honor that you had promised and…you did. You did not give into the teens," Rachel explained.

"Wait, this was all not real? What about the adult with the address?"

"It was Numbuhs 2 and 5 in disguise."

"What about the one who tried to push me in that ditch?"

"That was Numbuh 4."

"The one's who took Patton?"

"Numbuh 35 and Numbuh's 44," Rachel continued to answer.

"Who was the one who slammed me into the wall?" I hissed.

"Heh…that person shall go nameless," Rachel smiled sheepishly, "…but it was not me."

"Were you in on this?" I scowled as I snapped at Patton.

Patton gave a cheesy smile, "Well…"

"You had me believe that you saved me by pushing Numbuh 4 and then all those ideas when they weren't even yours'! On that day you were trying to take me to the building, where were you going, stupid! ?"

"I was trying to give them more time by taking you the long way to the _back _of the building."

I steamed with rage, "I can't believe you!"

Numbuh 4 sniggered as he watched me yelling at him.

"It wasn't like it was my idea!"

"Why me? You've never done it with anyone else before."

"We have but it's been very secret up until now. We only allow certain operatives to come and do this."

"Yeah, that's why Numbuh 3 isn't here. Even though Numbuh 4 can't keep a secret very well either," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I can so!" Wally defended.

"So wait, does this mean that you were watching us in that cell?"

Rachel looked at me then at her watch, "Look at the time, we all have a candy break right now. I'd better go get some," Rachel walked off quickly.

I crossed my arms as most everyone left the room.

Patton smirked as he looked at me, "Now you still have time before your birthday."

I turned to him with a scowl, "Did you plan us getting together too?"

Patton looked at me, "What? No way! I was expecting this mission to be a total nightmare, which it was…until we kissed."

I softened my gaze as I stared at him, "You're still stupid though."

Patton shrugged, "…And you're still a jerk. Sadly, we can't change who we are…or the fact that everyone saw us in that cell."

I frowned, "So now what?"

"I guess enjoy the time you have left before…" Patton glanced downward some.

"I guess but yah know how I'm gonna spend that time?"

Patton glanced at me quizzically.

"Giving the KND everything I've got…and spending time with the stupid boy I unfortunately like."

Patton gave me a small smile, "I like that idea," He spoke as he took my hand and his'.

I smiled slightly at him as we started to stalk down the hallway.

* * *

For the time I had left, I spent it the way I had wanted to.

The day before decommissioning was rough but after spending my last hours with Patton in an abandoned house we found a week earlier. Things seemed a lot better.

The day of my decommissioning, I kept my head held high as I took my final walk to the chamber, which I had decommissioned many others.

It wasn't until I sat in that chair, gazing over at the face of the boy I once hated and now loved…did I realize, that he was the boy in my dreams. The dreams I despised so much…then actually started to enjoy. The dreams went away after the day of the "test", but I never understood why they decided to leave me then.

There was one last dream that I had after I had gotten knocked out in the cell, a dream that stuck in my mind and remembered so well…

* * *

_I awoke in a small room, on a medical bed. I gazed all around and saw some chairs, a few pictures of me and my family, a connected bathroom-which I couldn't see into-, and a young boy, fast asleep on a chair nearby me, clutching my hand with a huge grip. _

_I felt the tenderness of his hand holding onto mine. Yet it felt so soft, but it had some rough parts. It was warm and comforting. _

_As much as I was enjoying the black haired boy's company, my head was aching like there was a parade going on through my mind, my body was in throbbing pain, my throat was all scratchy inside, and the smell of the room smelt like…Peppermint? _

_My narrowed eyes set a gaze at the boy and I felt peace again. _

_As I struggled to lift my weak and tired hand, I could hear much commotion going through the halls._

"_Doctor! We need a doctor stat!"_

_Was I in a hospital? _

_I couldn't remember a single thing. My mind was in utter confusion._

_I placed my fragile, yet strong hand on the young boy's head and began to run through his hair with my fingers. _

_All of a sudden, his head flipped back._

"_Fanny? Hey," he yawned, "How are you?"_

"_I've been better."_

"_Heh, so how are you feeling?"_

"_Achy and in throbbing pain"_

"_Glad to hear your feeling better."_

_I gave him a playful glare and he smirked._

_"Fanny, are you okay?" asked another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes from our school._

_That's when two other guys came rushing in, in concern._

"_I-I'm okay."_

_The guys let out some air and smiled, "That was a close one."_

_I could see that the young black haired boy, who was still holding my hand, was glaring at the boys._

_I smirked, "Would you guys like to stay?"_

_He looked up at me, wide eyed and angry._

"_Sure!" the boys exclaimed._

"_You guys better not," he let go of my hand and stood to his feet, "Fanny pants over here," he pointed his finger at me, "Isn't feeling so good at all."_

"_Define 'at all'?" questioned a boy._

"_She's a bit contagious-" the boys flashed out in a second._

_He shot back to look at me. _

_I gave a surprised gaze and had my arms crossed. _

_He chuckled._

"_What was that for?" I demanded._

"_I laugh when I am happy."_

"_Not that stupid, what you said!"_

"_Oh, I just felt like it."_

"_You made those guys who liked me leave!"_

"_You'll get over it," he ruffled my hair with his hand, making it a complete mess._

"_Thanks," I sneered._

_He gave a toothy grin at me and I shook it off._

"_So…What did happen?"_

"_You tripped over a log."_

"_Oh…How stupid, I am so clumsy sometimes," I laughed at myself._

"_Oh please, I am clumsier than you!"_

"_NO you're not, I am way clumsier!"_

_Everything was always a competition, even the stupid stuff._

"_One time a boy tripped me in the cafeteria and my lunch got all over the cheerleading squad!" he had a determined face on._

"_Well…At least you have never fallen into the pool!"_

"_I-one time, my pants fell down and I tripped over them in front of the whole school."_

_I was defeated._

"_Fine, you-" I hated saying this, "Win."_

"_YES!"_

"_Congrats! You are WAY clumsier!"_

"_YES, ALRIGHT-wait, I don't want to win at that!"_

"_Too late stupid, you win!" I smirked._

"_No, I was umm…Joking!"_

"_I was there remember?"_

"_Crud!" he cried._

_We both laughed._

"_So where have you been lately? I haven't seen you since I turned thirteen." _

"_I've just been home. Trying to stay clear because of being in the-," He lowered his voice, "Teens Next Door."_

"_Well, I've just been in the same lame Gallagher," I informed him._

"_Well, it seemed like those guys really liked you."_

"_I have that affect on people," I joked._

"_Riiight."_

_I gave a small smirk then spoke, "So…is it safe?"_

"_Safe?"_

"_Is it safe to start dating again…if we can?"_

"_Yeah, I doubt adults or teens are still watching us. They'd probably just figure that we ran into each other or something."_

_I kissed him quickly, "It seems like it's been such a long time…"_

_He kissed me back as he grabbed my hand, "I know and I've missed it." _

_I smiled some as he copied the expression._

_At that moment, I realized that life could not be any better._

"_I love you, Fanny pants." _

"_I love you too, stupid."_

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Surprising huh? Yeah, I'm not the best at figuring out villains and missions so I thought up a "test" instead. If anyone is confused with the flashforward/dream things or even just the story, let me know. It goes in this order though: The entire story, Chapter 4's dream, Chapter 7's dream, Chapter 2's dream, and then this chapter was the last dream. Okay, this story has officially ended! I hope you guys liked the ending though! Now I can finally put COMPLETE on this story and take a short break for my surprise. BD PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK PLEASE! Reviews make me very happy and let me know that this story is not just trash or I need to fix some stuff. You are all awesome! SKIT TIME!**

**Fanny: O.O I cannot believe that really happened! You guys tricked me!**

**Wally: XD **

**Patton: B)**

**Wally: :| Where did you get those? Seriously! **

**Kuki: Aww it's all over! YAY!**

**Fanny: But who was the one who knocked me out? **

**Nigel: Oh look, mission time! *runs off***

**Fanny: ):( **

**Kuki: I liked how they got together! So sweet! :) **

**Abby: Yeah, but watch Wally blab to someone about the test. **

**Wally: What makes yah think I will?**

**Me: In operation: MOON Abby says that you cannot keep a secret. That's probably why in the operation with Lenny "going good" you didn't know a thing. **

**Fanny: Can someone get me outta here? I don't want to be in MY skit with a bunch of stupid boys!**

**Hoagie: -and then he says, I want my mummy! *laughs***

**numbuh310alltheway: ** **¬_¬**

**Fanny: where did you come from?**

**Wally: Umm...can someone get these cruddy girls? Fearofchicken13 and KNDnumbuh007 keep staring at me! **

**Fearofchicken13/KNDNumbuh007: ಠ_ಠ **

**KNDNumbuh007: I like you Wally! **

**FearofChicken: Me too! :)**

**Wally: *looks at them, feeling very creeped out* *walks off slowly***

**Patton: Great. All the reviewers are closing in on us! **

**MaxandFang101: Who wants to start a conga line with me?**

**Kuki: Ooh! I do!**

**Hoagie: Umm...**

**MaxandFang101: *pulls Hoagie into the conga line***

**Abby: *shakes head at them with a smirk* **

**Kuki: Aww look! There's 01WolfxxMistress10! Oh, and GiantFishEater, Aestival Explosion, Mercy 4.8, RandomHyperFreak, Really Big Hat, skyhigh imagination, CartoonLover999, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, Eevee Blossom, littlemissfg, fictionlover94, Moonstar 11, Amulet Spade, savannahknd, CookyyMonster, PureWolfWarrior, Elly755, Da Darkest Knight, ami38, A person who lives in a house, ReviewGirl, Patron Saint of Lunches, iCarly4Life 851726, SeafoamPurpleCurtains, Numbuh 8.0, kissinginparis, thisisatomatoshutup, PenelopePotter28, Ulathon, BookWormily00, Agent47Rulz, Randomnessgirl1, metasgirl, LoversForeverTogether, numbuh07, and anyone who has ever read this story! *takes deep breath***

**Numbuh 60.1: *faints from so much people***

**Patton: Yes! I owe you all money for that! **

**Wally: Where did these people come from?**

**Kuki: Well, when a mom and dad really love each other-**

**Wally: huh? Not that! **

**Fanny: We need a bigger skit room...or a door that actually LOCKS! EVERYONE GET OUT OF OUR SKIT!**

**Patton: Okay, what lady wants to take the Patdadi away from here? *smirks***

**Fanny: *gets jealous as she grabs hold of Patton* Come on stupid, let's get out of here! *rides with him in a kangaroo pouch***

**Hoagie: You do not see that every day.**

**Me: *sighs* I do...**

**Everyone: *stares at me***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **

**Patdadi: B)**

**Wally: Where did you get those? **


End file.
